


Let Me Hold You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll probably end up introducing a lot more characters actually, Kinda, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, at least in later chapters, sexual content obviously, the entire thing is about sex toys and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma Kozume runs a Tumblr blog that posts photos of cats, interior decorating, sex toys, and his own partially naked body.One day he gets a message from Kuroo Tetsurou.





	1. Small-Kitten and Ku-Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about this to be honest. It's short for now but I hope I can find time to write the next chapter eventually. I'm going back to school tomorrow and thought I should get this idea out before I run out of time. Anyway, this is out of character at first because its over the internet. I swear, Kuroo's going to be written so much better once we get to the action story on his side of the screen. Apologies. ~

"Buying new stuff for photos. You are all in for a treat." Kenma typed out into the text post box on his Tumblr blog. He sighed, pressing the button that read 'post'. It was only a matter of minutes before the post had a decent amount of likes and responses from followers, asking if they could 'have a preview', along with some winking emoticons. It wasn't unusual for people to respond to his posts with provocative responses, being he does post photos of himself showing as much flesh as some pornstars.

 

Kenma closed the Tumblr app and moved toward the front counter of the store.

 

Arriving home with various shades of pink shopping bags, Kenma rested on his bed from the tiring day out running errands and shopping. He made most of his income from doing art commissions and selling his art books, but his hobby in photographing his own body for others brought him in a decent amount of cash without really needing to go out and do porn. It was like doing porn without being entirely exposed but still keeping the thrill and attention. Of course he made no where near as much money as an actual pornstar, but it was just a hobby he had picked up in his late teens. Plus nobody on his Tumblr knew him personally, and he refused to give out even slight details about himself especially his name or age.

 

Kenma lifted his phone above his face and typed his passcode in. He opened the Tumblr app again and checked his notifications, scanning over the various usernames of the people who had liked his post earlier from the shop. He saw a few mentions and decided to open his laptop to view and manage them properly. He lifted his upper body up, making a sound of defeat as he fell back down. The boy had a very frail body frame, and was overall quite small and lacked a lot of strength for boys his age. He had played volleyball in his younger years but had recently stopped as it was no longer something he enjoyed. He had only really played because he needed to improve his personal fitness, and he didn't bond with many other boys in the sport. Now that he was older he didn't see the point in doing things like that.

 

It took about 10 minutes for Kenma to actually find enough momentum to lift his small body off the bed and up onto the chair in front of his desk. He swung his laptop open a bit faster than he should have, and all he had to type was 'T' before autofill did the rest for him, bringing him to his Tumblr dashboard. Kenma was faced with multiple photos of other people in their lingerie and cute photos of cats and a few interior design DIYs. He mostly followed blogs similar to his own, which was a mix of self posted selfies and lingerie pics, and reblogged photos of cats and plants. Although he had gained a decent sized following of 5 thousand followers, he wouldn't consider his blog overly popular. His use of hashtags is what got his photos so many notes and messages from people either half or double his age. 

 

Kenma didn't really consider himself attractive but he could definitely not deny that other people did. A lot of comments and messages about how his body resembled that of a small girl, and the lingerie that framed his crotch and hugged his hips with lace and silk certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. 

 

He pulled one of the bags from his shopping trip into his lap and tilted it to face him. He took the contents out in his lap and placed the flamingo colored bag next to his feet. The first item he picked up from his lap was a small piece of lace black fabric, tangled enough to make it unidentifiable to anybody that hadn't purchased it less than an hour prior. The lace was a simple floral pattern, and the top of the piece was a pattern of multiple silky ribbons crossing over each other that would hug Kenma's lower back and hips. Black panties were certainly not Kenma's favorites, but they had earned a place in his heart. Plus they were very very pretty. The next piece was similar, though it was white lace, and had a small bow on the front that would sit just above his cock. The lace was in a more ribbon-looking pattern and strips of ribbon were on the sides to connect the lace together, exposing his hip bones. Kenma knew those would become a fan favorite as many of his more dedicated followers had always had a thing for Kenma's prominent hip bone structure, and seeing them outlined by lace and ribbon was often a religious experience. 

 

The last item Kenma had picked out at that store was slightly different. It was a girls shirt, cropped quite a lot, and would expose his lower body but not his chest. It was a plain white shirt with minimal design, only a large print of text that read 'Good Girl' in cursive. He felt embarrassed checking out at the store but he knew he wouldn't regret it. 

 

He opened up the next bag and removed it from it's box. He stared down at it for a solid minute just thinking about the possibilities of the glass rod. It had a tapered end and a few knobs along the rest of the toy before reaching the other end where there was another knob, making the glass dildo double sided. Although Kenma had originally bought it for showing off on his blog, he couldn't help but feel intrigued enough to want to try it. He had owned sex toys for personal use before so he wasn't hesitant to put it with his collection after snapping a few photos of the glorious dildo along with various aesthetic themed items that would get it a few reblogs on his Tumblr. 

 

He slid over to his desk where he plugged his camera into his laptop and loaded the photos onto the screen. He edited them to match his theme, with a small filter and his username in the bottom right hand corner, Small-Kitten. He quickly uploaded the photographs to his blog and watched a few notifications come in. No messages had really come through since the upload, mostly just reblogs and likes, until he saw one appear on his screen that caught his eye. 

 

 **Ku-Tetsurou** : Are you going to use that toy on yourself?

 

Kenma sighed. He normally didn't respond to messages that would give away information about his personal life. It was actually rare that Kenma responded to messages from followers at all, but he had never seen "Ku-Tetsurou" in his notifications before and he felt like being nice today so he gave the time to respond.

 

 **Small-Kitten** : I was thinking about it, actually. 

 

 **Ku-Tetsurou** : You should. I have the same one. 

 

 **Small-Kitten** : Guessing that means you have experience.

 

Kenma wasn't going to respond again. He knew he wouldn't because whoever this Ku-Tetsurou kid was, he was not doing an overly good job at keeping Kenma entertained. 

 

 **Ku-Tetsurou** : You could say that, kitten.

 

 **Ku-Tetsurou** : It's a good toy. You won't regret it.

 

 **Ku-Tetsurou** : I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I would like to see you using it.

 

By this point Kenma had completely muted his notifications while his phone blew up from the notes from his photos. It wasn't overly crazy but it bothered Kenma. He didn't even see Ku-Tetsurou's messages. He fell asleep before he got to check his phone again. 

 

 


	2. Kitten Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tests out his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuT TIME. I might put this fic on hold for a bit longer than a week if my writers block continues because although I have chapter 3 written up, I don't want to risk an even longer away period if I can't get a good chapter 4 out. So enjoy this sinful chapter 2 for now.

Kenma woke up a few hours later at about 3am. His sleep schedule was fucked up lately so he was used to waking up in the middle of the night. He turned on his side and opened his phone, typing his passcode in incorrectly 3 times before getting it right. The boy was too tired for this bullshit. He opened his texts and saw a few from his best friend. Opening them, they were the classic stupid shit he would normally receive from him. Memes, mostly. Kenma sighed.

 

He opened Tumblr and was instantly flooded with the various forms of notifications he had received throughout his nap. Likes and reblogs, mostly. But various messages had come through as well.

 

D0ntM0ve: Please show us the lingerie you got ^-^

 

Daylilydan: beautiful toy for a beautiful boy

 

J-DaddyssBoy: hey

 

None really caught Kenma’s attention. Until he saw the messages from the boy he had replied to briefly earlier in the evening.

 

Ku-Tetsurou: did you go to sleep or are you pissed off? Haha

 

Ku-Tetsurou: either way im sorry for earlier

 

Ku-Tetsurou: I’m sure you get messages like that too often

 

Kenma felt a small gasp escape his mouth. Not really from anything in particular. Probably the fascination of the consideration Ku-Tetsurou had given him. Nobody had ever really been plain nice to Kenma on his blog besides the thirsty compliments and the occasional love heart after a plain text. Ku-Tetsurou showed care for Kenma.

 

Small-Kitten: thank you for apologising but I wouldn’t have minded

 

Small-Kitten: was asleep, but im used to messages like that anyway

 

It was almost as if Ku-Tetsurou had been waiting, because he replied almost instantly.

 

Ku-Tetsurou: u don’t deserve that

 

Ku-Tetsurou: ur human

 

Ku-Tetsurou: but I am interested in knowing ur opinion on the toy if ur comfortable with trying it

 

Small-Kitten: I might keep u updated then

 

Ku-Tetsurou: ok kitten :*

 

Kenma closed the Tumblr app again before reading Ku-Tetsurou’s message. He moved his phone to the charger plugged into the outlet next to his bed, and shifted his weight over to the desk on the other side of his king sized bed again. He opened his laptop and opened Google Chrome before moving his tired weight into his kitchen.

 

A few hours pass and Kenma is finally trying his new panties on. He already owns a pair similar to the white laced ones he got, but these were higher on his waist and he preferred them. He adjusted his body into them so that the lace on the back rest on his upper ass perfectly. The small boy pulled on the elastic on the sides that were made to replicate ribbon. He released it and it slammed down onto his fragile hips, allowing a yelp to emerge from his lips. A smirk followed as he knew he could use that in a video or gif for his blog. He knew a lot of people would find it incredibly hot. A heat formed between his legs just thinking about being watched by so many people.

 

The more reblogs the better. Kenma had spent a very extended amount of his time taking notes on what was shared more often on his circle of Tumblr. He knew what got him the most views and he wanted to make sure as many people saw his body as possible.

 

He looked in the mirror at the lace that now enhanced his waist and hips. He saw how people would think he was attractive like this. He knew how hot it was to see someone in something so pretty yet so naughty. He smiled at himself innocently in the mirror and turned around to check how is ass looked in the new lingerie.

 

He nodded in approval at his body and then began to pull the panties down his thighs. He stepped out of them and looped his foot into the fabric, tossing his foot up in a swift motion and catching the flying panties in his hand. Kenma placed the panties on top of his mirror and went to grab the dildo.

 

 _Now_ , he thought, _I did want to try this out, and I am a bit heated up right now and I could use some stress relief_ , Kenma argued with his own thoughts. _Fuck it_.

 

He rested the toy down on his bed and pulled a pair of older panties onto his hips. They were a favorite of his but had never chosen to wear them for his blog. They were the kind of panties with a hole in the back shaped like a heart over the ass, with a tight string between both ass cheeks. They were also white and laced, but they were very small and didn’t leave much room for the male anatomy so he often found parts slipping out or getting a whole ‘side dick’ scenario. But they looked marvellous when pulled down at the front to allow his erection to build up above the small bow.

 

Kenma moved his cold fingertips over his head, his member standing at about half hard. He let out a gasp at his own icy touch, followed by a medium toned moan. He continued to tease his cock until he was throbbing with anticipation. His fingertips grazed along the underside of his erection, multiple groans releasing as he continued to gently trace his dick.

 

He reached his hand down to firmly grasp the glass dildo he had purchased and traced a line down his stomach with the cold toy. He moaned loudly, pre-cum building up at the end of his cock. He couldn’t wait much longer or he might cum untouched. Kenma was very good at that. He had a hard time controlling himself once he was hard and needed relief as soon as possible.

 

He propped himself up so that his hole was easily accessed through the panties and around the string. He pushed it to the side with his fingertips and positioned the tapered end of the glass stick in front of his already stretched out hole. He slipped a finger in first, testing the waters before pushing the glass into his asshole, a whimper escaping the small boy.

 

He pushed it over the tapered end and onto the first knob. He didn’t plan to put it too deep inside of him, by now his cock was erupting with pre-cum and he needed to start pushing the toy in and out but he wanted to make sure he could take the size of one of the knobs.

 

A soft whimpered cry escaped Kenma’s parted lips as he slipped the toy in slightly deeper, followed by a loud and exaggerated moan.

 

“F-oh shit-fu” Kenma moaned into his own palm as he covered his mouth and began to pull the toy out and push it back in at rapid force. He whimpered loudly even through his hand as he continued the motion, picking up the pace as he pleased.

 

The throbbing sensation of Kenma’s member created heat in Kenma’s lower stomach and he felt an orgasm building up as he moaned from the pleasure in his ass. He moved the hand from his face down to his cock and firmly grasped the end, rubbing his thumb over the tip ever so gently. He felt his face go red as he moaned out “Fu-I’m c-“, before releasing himself over his stomach and panties. He pushed the toy in 2 more times gently before pulling out of himself and tossing it lightly to the other end of the bed, panting softly. He rolled over to his side and felt a slight burning sensation in his rear.

 

“That was an experience” Kenma said out loud before tossing his panties onto the floor and drifting off into a properly timed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is www.outd00rss.tumblr.com if you want to message me and ask questions, though comments are EXTREMELY appreciated! Thanks for the great support of the first chapter, btw. It made me feel really good! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good lmao. Feedback is STRONGLY appreciated. I cannot stress that enough. Thanks so so much for reading! <3


End file.
